


A Spiteful Rebel

by FrenziedLegion



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Frank is a piece of, Joey is... just there, Julie is trying her best, Susie doesn't want to kill, Switching Sides, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenziedLegion/pseuds/FrenziedLegion
Summary: Yeah the title isn't the greatest. I'm still new to this whole writing thing. First time writing for DBD and I love this game. Here's hoping to a somewhat intriguing story.
Kudos: 8





	A Spiteful Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Regular Italics are a person's thoughts
> 
> Bold Italics means the Entity is speaking.

**_How dare you spit in my face in such a disrespectful way. You will abide by my will just like everyone else does. And if you don’t? You will suffer severe consequences._ **

These were the words that were uttered to one of the Legion after their first trial. They had willingly refused to kill anyone. They simply laid their back on a wall, and did nothing. The Entity was displeased with their actions to the point of threatening them with vague warnings of repercussions should they act out again. But were they worried? Not in the slightest. What a mistake that would soon turn out to be.

“Susie,” one of the Legion pleaded. “You have to listen to the Entity. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“I don’t want to though,” Susie said with a puff of frustration. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, let alone kill them. You need to understand that Julie.”

Susie started for the door outside but was blocked by Julie.

“Listen for just a sec,” Julie hurriedly said, not wanting this conversation to end just yet. “As you friend, I am going to say this as real as possible. If you don’t listen to our… sky spider demon god, things could go very bad for you. I’m just concerned for your safety.

“I’m not a kid Jules,” Susie annoyingly said. “I can take care of myself. And our ‘sky spider demon god’ can fuck off. It’s all talk, nothing more.

Susie pushed Julie to the side much to Julie’s surprise. That shock then turned to anger.

“How can you not just give a shit, Julie yelled, and this time Susie turned around in shock. “I give you honest to god advice about looking out for you, and then you just shrug it off and cast me aside?”

“I told you that I will be fine, Susie yelled back. “ I don’t need you looking over my shoulder giving you advice like you’re my mom.

“Unlike your mom, I actually give a shit about you, Julie shouted back. “You really are a goddamned kid! I don’t even know how you became a part of the Legion. You’re not even cool enough.”

It was after that statement that Julie soon realized what she just said and hated herself for it. Susie looked at her in disbelief with a betrayed look on her face.

“Wait, Susie, Julie started to say, trying to take back what she said.

Susie began to run away tears beginning to go down her face.

“I didn’t mean it, Julie said. The words were said in vain as Susie was already gone. “I really didn’t.” Sadness, regret and worry hanging in her voice. What was she going to do to make up for that blow-up? She had no idea.

* * *

Susie had not come back to the chalet in what seemed like days to Julie. She would remain at the entrance until Susie came back. It was the least she could do.

_ Why did I say that stupid shit? _

As she was thinking and loathing herself, she found company with another member of the Legion. Her boyfriend in fact.

“You look like crap Jules, He said in a direct tone.

“Always so blunt, Frank Morrison, Julie teased back.

Frank smirked and took a seat next to her.

“What’s going on Jules,” he said in a more sincere and heartfelt tone this time. “ Joey told me he heard a lot of screaming between you and Susie. What happened?

Julie held her tongue for a moment.

“Was it about Susie not wanting to kill those survivor pricks?”

Julie nodded in silence. Frank sighed at the motion.

“She needs to get it through that thick skull of hers, Frank spit out, the venom and agitation clear in his voice. “It’s either she does what’s asked of her or she gets fucked for acting out. It’s simple logic really.

Julie again just nodded in silence. She was just tired about this whole situation.

“Well where is she now?

“Gone,” Julie exhaustedly said. “She left the chalet hours ago and hasn’t been back since.”

“Ugh that crybaby, Frank moaned. “Watch her get fucked up by the Entity after her next trial. That’ll be a sight to see. Put her in goddamned order that’s for sure.

Julie did not nod that time. Not because she thought Frank was wrong, but rather that he was right. And that thought terrified her.

She was soon snapped out of that thought as Susie became visible in the distance. Her mouth soon formed a smile of relief and comfort. She was about to apologize for her actions, before Frank spoke before her.

“I heard you two got into an argument earlier, Frank said. “And I have something to say about it. You’re gonna listen to the Entity because if you don’t, some shit will go down and none of it will be good for you.

Susie attempted to move past Frank but was pushed to the ground.

“Do you remember one of our sayings, He said in a mocking tone. “This is no place for cowards! You’re punishment for acting like a little bitch is sleeping out here tonight.”

“That’s redicu- ,” Susie tried to say before being cut off.

“You have to be taught a lesson, and as your leader, I say you’re sleeping out here. End of discussion. Isn’t that right Julie?

Susie’s attention then turned to Julie who seemed conflicted.

“What’s taking you so long, '' Frank said, his patience clearly running thin.

“That’s right,” Julie said hesitantly.

For the second time that day, Susie looked at Juile in disappointment and shock.

“Exactly, Frank said with a sense of pride. “Now c’mon Jules. It’s lights out.

Julie had no choice but to listen to Frank and to leave Susie alone. You don’t argue with Frank and expect everything to turn up peachy.

With anger burning in her heart, Susie tried to go to sleep in the harsh cold of their fake Ormond, thinking to herself:  _ I really just lost my best friend _ .

* * *

The next morning, Susie had been woken up by snow hitting her face. After raking it off, she saw Frank’s, per usual, pissed off expression.

“Get your ass up,” Frank said. “You got a trial. Don’t fuck it up.”

Susie gets up, gets her mask and knife out of her room and sulks off to the trial.

_ ‘Don’t fuck it up’ he says. _

The trial is at the macmillan estate but that’s irrelevant. She was not going to touch a single person. She did not care about some empty threat by this ‘spider god’.

**_Remember the warnings_ **

_ Yeah, yeah. Whatever man. _

The trial goes according to plan. The survivors get the generators done, they escape without a scratch on them, and Susie is left feeling quite content. That is until a black smoke soon envelopes her. Once the smoke is cleared, Susie sees she is in a black void of nothing. Soon, Frank, Julie and Joey are there with her.

“What did you do Susie,” Julie cried out.

“What I said I was going to do,” Susie answered back. “Or well, lack thereof.”

“You stupid Bi-,” Frank tries to scream out but he is interrupted by a deafening sound.

Each member of the Legion covers their ears as they saw a black and red spectre appear in front of them

**_I warned you, you insignificant worm of what would happen if you disrespected by will. Now you will suffer._ **

“I don’t give a damn about what you do to me, asshole,” Susie said defiantly. “You could even kill me and I wouldn’t bat an eye. It’s not like I’m missing out on a lot being alive here.”

Susie shoots a quick glance at Frank and Julie. The former feeling enraged, while the latter feels only shame.

**_Kill You? Why would I do that? Oh no. You will serve me, one way or another._ **

“And how do you plan on doing that,” Susie sneered, inciting the Entity to respond. “I will never kill them.”

The Entity chuckled.

**_And you shall not. You will not have to kill anyone here ever._ **

Susie looked at the Entity in confusion.

**_That is because instead of you feeding me my food, you have become it._ **

That look of confusion on Susie’s face turned to that of fear.

**_From this day forward, you will be a survivor._ **

At the sound of those words, Susie felt nothing at first. And then, there was a sense of nausea. Of helplessness. Of fear. 

**_Also, I have a new special mission for you three. If you are in a trial against this worm, you are to kill her on sight._ **

That sense of fear had now taken on a new meaning. To be killed by Julie of all people was not something Susie could even fathom. Hearing this news, each member of the Legion gave a different reaction. Joey was Indifferent, Julie was heartbroken, and Frank? Well, the grin that was on his mask was more than just a facade. It was him. Evil, malevolent and wicked. And he relished at the thought of carving his knife in her face.

**_You are all dismissed._ **

And with that, Susie again was entangled by the black smoke. And when it disappeared this time, Susie found herself in unfamiliar territory. With a campfire. And with people, the wrong kind of people. In a place where she knew she did, and did not belong.


End file.
